


Mmrs

by riyaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyaru/pseuds/riyaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi helps Kuroko regain his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmrs

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the wrong grammar or anything in advance.

A completely white-tiled ceiling was what he saw when he woke up. Feeling light-headed, he tried to sit up and was overwhelmed by the sudden migraine that immediately took over. He rose from his bed slowly while holding his heavy head, his hand brushed over the bandages that was wrapped around his head when he realized that he was at a hospital room.

It was quiet around the spacious white room – which he was thoroughly thankful for, because of his headache, and the only sound that could be heard was the white floor-to-ceiling curtains that was brushing against the floor when caressed by the afternoon wind, and the beeping sounds coming from the machines hooked up at him. Fresh wind blowing at his face, and at his hurting body was something he was also thankful for.

First thing he noticed was that he was alone. And it was awfully quiet for a hospital, even if he was thankful for it. Second thing was he couldn’t properly move his right arm and right leg. This was enough to raise alarm in his head. Before he could even properly process what in the world happened, the door at the front of his bed opened.

A redhead came in and sighed, then he was immediately at the other’s side when the redhead noticed that he was awake and sitting up.

“Kuroko!” Kagami Taiga all but yelled into his ears when he ran by his bedside.

“Please refrain from screaming, my head hurts.” He asks, frowning when he noticed his voice was hoarse. He was also feeling a little uncomfortable, but at the same time secure, at the arrival of the redhead.

“Oh, god, sorry.” The redhead said, while getting him some water, and helping him drank some with a straw.

Third thing he noticed was, he didn’t know this redhead, and he didn’t know who Kuroko was, and that was certainly weird, he observed. Because when he looked down at his left wrist the hospital tag said Kuroko Tetsuya, 19. 

“How are you feeling buddy?” He jumped at the voice when he completely forgot about the redhead while he was busy mulling over his newly discovered problem. This was good he thinks, at least there is someone in the room who knows what was going on. And because he did not think that he would need to withhold this, he thought, I just need to be straightforward to this man.

“I just have a little headache is all. Can you please tell me who am I, and by extension you, as well?” This was apparently the wrong answer since Kagami was also helping himself to a drink, and he sputtered and almost choke on the water.

“WHH—WHAT?!” He sputtered again, and the glass he was holding almost broke if he didn’t let go of it carelessly in the mobile table beside his bed.

And then the redhead was out of the door, leaving him alone in his bed completely nonplussed. 

-

Kagami Taiga was at loss. Was the accident really that bad that Kuroko lost his memories? He ran to the front desk quickly explaining what happened (which he had to do a few times because he was panicking), and then they were marching back to Kuroko’s room.

On the way, he saw the green-haired doctor, who was stepping aside for the spearhead that was Kuroko’s doctors, and he couldn’t avoid him since he was held on tightly by the physician asking what was wrong.

“I don’t know, damn it! Kuroko was asking who was I and him and then damn—“

“Calm down, Kagami. Are you saying that Kuroko lost his memories?” The doctor walked on ahead to Kuroko’s room, still holding on the redhead since he was still panicking. 

“I really don’t know, man, I just want Kuroko to be okay, and then this.” Kagami said, beginning to calm down.

They entered Kuroko’s room at the middle of the doctor assigned to Kuroko, checking up on him.  
“Ogiwara-sensei, how is he?” Midorima Shintarou started.

“Kuroko’s vitals are all stable, except for his amnesia, which we were expecting since he has damaged his temporal lobe, even if it was just little damage, he still took hit quite hard.” The doctor named, Ogiwara explained.

“Please don’t talk as if I am not here.” The blue-haired man said at his side at the bed.

“Ah, I’m sorry Kuroko-kun. It’s just as I said, you were in an accident and except for your right arm and right leg, you’re all better. Well, except maybe your memories.” Ogiwara-sensei said, his smile too wide for Midorima’s and Kagami’s liking.

“But you’re gonna be fine,” he continued, “It’s all just temporary since you don’t have permanent damage to your head, it’s just a little mixed up and confusing for now, but you’re gonna be alright. Anyways, greenie over there and the redhead with weird eyebrows are your friends. I expect that they want to explain the rest to you so, I’m gonna go, and you just call for your nurses when you need something.”

When it was just the three of them and awkward silence were left in the room, Midorima broke the silence by coughing, saying I’ll leave you two here, and go call Akashi.

“So how are you feeling now?” The redhead started.

“Still the same as earlier, I guess. Can you please explain everything now? Without running out the door again, if possible.”

“Uh—sure. I’m Kagami Taiga, we attended the same high school together. And the doctor from earlier is Midorima Shintarou, he’s, uh—your friend? Though he would deny it. He’s your friend from way back childhood.”

“I see.” Though really that doesn’t explain much. “And what accident was the other doctor, um, Ogiwara-sensei, talking about?”

Kagami flinches, even though barely but the bluehead still noticed it. “I really don’t think I’m the one who can tell you that Kuroko.”

“Why is that?” Kuroko says, tilting his head.

Kagami sighs again. “Look, Midorima said that he’s gonna call Akashi, alright? So you can just wait for him. He’ll explain. He probably wants to explain it firsthand before anybody does.”

“Why does it matter who explains it to me?” Kagami cringes from the glare he got.

“I—I’m really sorry Kuroko.” Even if Kuroko is his best friend, Kagami still has respect for relationship boundaries.

Kuroko looks down at his hands, slightly irked, because damn it I’ve got a head-splitting migraine and I just really want to know what happened.

“Okay. What time does Akashi-san will arrive then?” 

“Awhile, I think. He’s with your other friend, uh—Aomine Daiki down at the police department. He’s a policeman. Akashi, he’s a businessman, I think. If you know, you’re curious.”

“I see.”

Kagami was silently lamenting over the awkward silence. And then he heard Kuroko sigh.

“Can you at least tell me about myself then? Please?” Kuroko almost want to plead.

“Sure, I mean whatever you want to ask, ask away.” And then reluctantly, “Except for you know.”

“Yes, I know. For starters, what are you doing? I’ve been feeling slightly pressured every time you go near me.”

“Oh god, am I doing that? I’m sorry, I’ll distance myself. You’re married, see. So since Akashi left I’ve been somewhat your bodyguard or stuff, but I’m not your mate. So I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

The redhead explained, inching slightly away from the bluehead.

“Then, Akashi-san is my lover?”

“Yeah. You two have been together for like,” Kagami crunched up his eyebrows, trying to count, which was a funny feat in itself, Kuroko thinks, he might hurt himself. “Just forever, I guess.”

“And I’m assuming I’m the wife?” Kuroko asked, looking down at his palms.

“Yeah, though not as tough as normal wives!” Kagami said with determination, and Kuroko doesn’t know why. 

Nonetheless, he smiled, touched. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami smiled, from ear to ear despite himself. “Anytime, Kuroko. Though you should really rest up some more. And I’ll tell Akashi to wake you up when he arrives.”

 

Kagami blushes when he realises the next moment what just happened.

-

Kuroko woke up a little later from what he can determine, since it’s already dark outside his windows, compared to earlier.

He noticed a redhead sitting regally at the chair at his bedside, his eyes were closed, but his not sleeping. And what’s with me waking up to redheads? Although this one is different from Kagami, and he has that familiar scent. He’s red hair is almost close to crimson, rather than the dark red Kagami’s hair is sporting.

“Akashi-san?” He asks, unsure.

“You should remain lying down, Kuroko-kun, you don’t want to give yourself another headache.” 

He said motioning Kuroko to lie down again, while he himself is standing up to look at Kuroko more closely. “Your doctor tells me that you have an amnesia, is this true?” He continues.

“Yes. Although Ogiwara-sensei assures me that it is a temporary one.”

 

“It is still an amnesia. However temporary.” It somehow irks Kuroko the way this man, answers and converses with him. Like he is belittling him. “I assume then, that the Akashi-san you called earlier does not necessarily refer to me?”

Kuroko tilts his head.

“You are correct, my name is Akashi, though I am not the one you are expecting -- it is my son, Seijuurou. I am Akashi Masaomi, I am, hm, perhaps it is only correct to refer myself as your father-in-law, since you and my son are already married, even how much I disagree to it.”

Kuroko nervously shifts his hands, while the man pretends not to notice it. “Then, um, is there something I can do for you, Akashi-san?”

Akashi Masaomi raises an eyebrow at him. “I can’t visit you at my own leisure, then, is what you’re implying, Kuroko-kun?”

“No, I’m sorry for laying it like that, but—“, Akashi raises a hand to stop him from talking.

“I would like to do the talking from here on in, would that be alright?”

The pale, blue-haired boy could only nod at the seemingly ‘request’ of a powerful man (he thinks, because of the seemingly regal aura radiating off of him), and only returns his nod.

“Now I just want it in your mind that, I am not pulling your leg by saying that if you had your memories, you would’ve been shoving me with all the glare you could muster out of your room the moment you saw me.” 

At Kuroko’s bewildered expression, Akashi allowed himself a quirk of his lips upwards.

“You would. From the moment your bond with my son had stabilized, you despised me for being at fault with Seijuurou’s upbringing, turning him to a victory-thirsty, cruel man when you met him. However you have corrected me a number of times that he is not like that.” He’s being reluctant with his words, Kuroko observed. Like he means it, but he had trouble accepting it. “I’ll admit that I’m of some sorts, a dastard, for only coming up to tell you all of this when you had amnesia, but thank you, for showing me all sorts of new angles and strengths my son can achieve, and thank you, once again, for saving his life.” 

He hesitantly bows his head, even if a little, which surprises the bluehead that he immediately sat up to make him raise his head.

“Please raise your head, Akashi-san. I’m sure that we—“, Kuroko was once again interrupted by the door opening.

“How surprising to see you here, Father.” The man at door said. He had a more crimson hair unlike the darkness of Kagami’s and the lightness of Akashi Masaomi’s hair. Kuroko shivered involuntarily when he heard the velvet voice. And he was so confused, because he had tears falling down his eyes and the urge to run up to the redhead and embrace him. This did not go unnoticed by both of the Akashi. He missed the venom in Akashi’s eyes when it’s fixed on his father.

“I was just here to look at Kuroko-kun’s recovery, Seijuurou. However I must be going now. I’ll be seeing you Kuroko-kun, Seijuurou.”

Only Akashi nodded as his father passed by the door. Kuroko couldn’t tear his eye off of the redhead that stood still at the door. Sei.

The redhead closed the door behind him and walked towards him, and embraced him in a tight hold without missing a beat. Kuroko thought he heard a sob escaped the redhead.

“Tetsuya. How are you feeling?” Akashi said as he stepped backwards to look at the bluehead properly, and clasped his hands in his own.

“I’m—I’m, I mean. I—“

“Shh, stop crying first, my love. I’m here.” It took Kuroko for a while to realize that he was the one crying.

“Please tell me what happened. I can’t – nobody has told me anything. Please tell me, I can’t remember anything.” The bluehead feels like a dam has been broken inside him, and he’s telling everything to this person. But he knows it is okay.

“You protected our family, Tetsuya.” Akashi said, embracing him again.

“But the doctors told me it was an accident.”

“We listed it as such. However the truth was far from it. You were held at gunpoint, my love. Or so Daiki told me.” At Kuroko’s head tilt, Akashi kissed his forehead. “He’s a policeman. Or more of a detective. He’s our friend from middle school.”

“I know, Kagami-kun told me. But my arm and leg?” Akashi took Kuroko’s arm and kissed it.

“You got away, somehow, in an escape car, but they got to you.” The redhead’s grip got tighter, and his eyes were tight shut. Kuroko was able to feel Akashi’s rage. “They crushed on your car purposely and that was how we ended up finding you.” He embraced Kuroko again.

“But why? Why did this all happened?”

“How much can you actually remember, my love? Tell me, so I can properly answer all your questions.”

“I only remember you. The moment I saw you at the door. Or at least, I remember our bond. I know you’re some sort of president, and we met when we were a bit younger, then got married at my primes though I can’t remember the things you said. I remember you—“ A sob escaped his lips and he gritted his teeth in frustration.

“Shh. Hush now, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay. Do not push yourself.” He leaned in to press their foreheads together and watched as Kuroko shut his eyes as tears continue falling down.

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize. It will never be your fault Tetsuya. Do you want to rest first? Or dinner?”

“No, please tell me, now.”

 

“Okay, but you need to breathe first, Tetsuya.” Akashi gently hugged Kuroko, letting his head press unto his chest.

Kuroko felt himself relax at the sound of the redhead’s heartbeat. Thump, thump. He felt his breathing in sync with the sound and he released a heavy sigh. Akashi held him like that for a minute or two and asked if he was feeling calm now. 

“Yes, I’m okay now,” Kuroko said, his hands holding onto Akashi’s shirt, so that he won’t go away. Though I know that he won’t.

Akashi sat down beside the shivering bluehead on the hospital bed. He held Kuroko’s hand tightly and pressed it on his lips.

“For starters, we’re family, Tetsuya. We all met on the Akashi Manor when we were kids. Midorima Shintarou was the first one you met, he’s the greenhead with glasses that you might have met earlier, he’s a doctor.” He kissed Kuroko’s hand again at his curt nod.

“You met Murasakibara Atsushi next. He was, still is, the tallest of us, a giant, if I may say so myself. He has purple hair, and you liked him instantly when he handed you vanilla puff pastries. Yes, you have an affinity bordering on obsession when it comes to vanilla.” He chuckled, this time at Kuroko’s narrowed eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, my love, you really do have a fixation on vanilla. It’s scent almost clinging impossibly on you like second skin.” He smiles, breathy.

“That’s rude, I don’t really smell anything on me.” He glares, but it is more softened than what he did to Kagami earlier.

Still it shouldn’t have come out as pouting as his lover says. He just chuckles and kisses the pout away, and looks at the sky-colored eyes with so much mirth and fondness.

“You met Aomine Daiki next, for someone so hot-tempered and brute, you two found solace with each other. Like something has fallen into place. Daiki, Atsushi and Shintarou all came from orphanages who was abandoned there at such a young age. They were self-centered and pretty much kept to themselves. And always, always, finding a reason to fight with each other. So thirsty to prove themselves that they are stronger than the other. And then you came into the picture.”

The bluehead doesn’t know why Akashi suddenly has a very sad look on his eyes.

“Akashi-kun?” He asks, hesistantly.

“It’s Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Please.” He says, shuddering a breathe.

“Seijuurou-kun.” He earns a kiss on his nose, forehead and lips. It was so chaste that Tetsuya wanted to chase it back. 

Then it blooms.

It was sudden and so, so confusing but it’s there. He clutches his head more in surprise than in pain. Akashi immediately releases his hold on Tetsuya to inspect what’s happening.

“Tetsuya? Are you alright? What happened?” Akashi rattles.

“I remembered something.” Kuroko says, voice so low, Akashi would’ve missed it if he wasn’t paying attention.

Then Kuroko stills. He remembers a pond, a big koi fish swimming lazily. The large Japanese Manor, the big, big gates for a little blue-haired boy. The big plum tree amidst it. The silent sounds of the sliding door opening, then shutting. The wooden low table that is close to being buried in calligraphy papers and brown envelopes. And the very, very wrong sight of a little red-haired boy with hetechromatic eyes of crimson and sienna gold, manning said table.

Kuroko glances at Akashi and sees that he’s no longer saying anything. Just holding Kuroko’s arm gently and letting him process things. Like he knows. I wouldn’t be surprised if Seijuurou-kun did. And Kuroko smiles, because Akashi is still looking at him, with the very same crimson and sienna gold eyes, like he hold the stars, when it’s clearly in Seijuurou-kun’s eyes instead.

“I did,” he says breathless. “I did just remembered something.”

“That’s great, my love. Will you tell me what it is?” Akashi asks sweetly.

“I remember going through a very large wooden gates with Akashi; ‘aka’, red in the other and ‘shi’, in black, embedded in it. I saw a green-haired boy hugging his toy frog as soon as I enter the mansion and I remember he blushes when he saw I was there. He directed me to go in deeper the state. And I did, and saw a beautiful plum tree. I saw a purple-haired boy and he said I was too little so he gave me a pastry. And then a dark-blue haired boy came dashing asking me who I was.” Kuroko closes his eyes, trying to remember more.

“Don’t push yourself too much, Tetsuya. That’s the last thing I want to happen.” He sounds stern to the bluehead’s ears and he nods.

“Everything is blurry after that,” Kuroko resumes after he explains to Akashi that he’s doing fine. “But I remember seeing a pond with a really big koi fish on it. And I remember seeing Seijuurou-kun, who is busy at the time.” Akashi chuckles.

“I should tell you, Tetsuya, that our family is a little unconventional than normal. The three kids that you saw was part of the Akashi at the time and they weren’t adopted from the orphanages because father took pity on them.”

“What do you mean?” Akashi hugs him gently, and whispers to him to please let him explain before he answer. The pale, bluehead only nods at this.

“They were taken in because they had potential to make the family stronger. Father assigned me to their loyalty for I was the same age as them and,” he sighs. “We are family, I believe that. However the whole of Akashi Manor was referred to as something more vulgar than a family. They say we are the Yakuza, the mobs. It is true and it is something that I learn to accept growing up, however it doesn’t change the fact that I believe we are a family. Daiki, Atsushi and Shintarou was adopted to the Manor, because they have talents, and a potential to become deadly if trained.”

And Akashi reluctantly separates himself from Kuroko and walks to the windows.

“You were different. You were happy when you got taken in the Manor. I thought it was wishful thinking back then. You proved me wrong again and again, until everyone was using you as some sort of anchor. This doesn’t change the fact that you were taken because you had potential. You were trained. And I laughed, thinking for such big words, you were weak. But everyone else was defending you. And Daiki,” he huffs, “Daiki almost got killed for siding with you too much. I didn’t hate you, though. In fact you began to change me as well.”

“Seijuurou-kun.” Kuroko extends his left arm, and Akashi clutches it and holds it to his cheeks, and kisses it’s palm. Kuroko blushes.

“But then Ryouta came into the picture. He was enemy, back then. But you, my love, with your endearing traits bought him to our side. He agreed to be a double agent and reported to me, however his eyes were forever on you. I was infuriated to say the least.”

He sits back down at Kuroko’s side, still holding his hands.

“I was on edge for an amount of time, you and everyone else noticed. I was being harsh and harsher and I was pushing you all to your limits. But you shook me off and told me, ordered me is more like it, to tell you what’s happening. And I blurt it all out, shaking. I told you, you were a distraction and you are at fault Ryouta’s in our family now, and being all mushy with you. And you laughed at me.” Kuroko heard Akashi snort. “No one laughs at me. And then you say that you love me, and tell me with that seemingly innocent monotonous voice that Ryouta and you get along really well because he likes Daiki. When I took my time to process this and knew you were right, I lost face in looking at you until I confessed my feelings for you on your fourteenth birthday, and we shared our first kiss.”

Kuroko blushes and feels a bloom inside his head one more time.

“Please tell me more, Seijuurou-kun. About us, and about this ‘accident’. Please”

“Anything, my love. However do tell me if you are tired or hungry.”

“Okay.”

“We dated after that, with father always being in our way but everyone else supporting us. You really were happy back then and it was my most treasured three years. We got married at our third anniversary, without father’s consent. He was blaring mad when he found out. He doubled my workload and tripled the Conqueror’s list,” At Kuroko’s head tilt he offers, “the Doomsday book,” He scrunches his eyebrows and Akashi sighs, “the hit list.” He smiles but his eyes is saddened at Kuroko’s wide eyes.

That created another ripple at Kuroko’s mind. But he let Akashi continue.

“My father knows how good you are at your job, but he also knows how much you despised it. Yet he always sends you. I hated him for it. He increased and increased our workload until we do not have time for each other anymore. We just left little post-it notes at our mirror in our shared bedroom and left it for the other to see before they got out of bed in the early morning, or if they go to bed at the late night. That change when our anniversary was trampled by his authority and sent us off to two opposite sides of the Japan. You went home early first, and had the talk with father. About how he will not reduce us to a mere puppets so we can follow every whim of his, and you said that he will not have a say in our relationship however important he deems himself as. I was laughing and kissing you at the same time when I heard of it.”

Kuroko tugs at Akashi until he’s able to kiss his cheeks. Akashi smiles warmly at him.

“That didn’t last long, unfortunately. When I had to left for Kyoto the next day, even after our really passionate night,” Kuroko blushed again at this, “my father used his leftover loyal subjects and threw you out.” Akashi combs his hair with his hands forcibly, “Apparently he was trying to teach you not to answer back and question him. It really didn’t help that the Jabberwocks were at this country at that moment and was agitatedly waiting for information about us, to take us down.”

Akashi was gritting his teeth again and Kuroko calmed him down by drawing circles at his wrist. He whispers to Akashi to calm down because he’s here now, and decides to cheer him up by saying that he already remember most of the things that happened to him, just that he’s missing some few pieces. Akashi surprises him by kissing him on his lips heatedly until Kuroko moans for air and Akashi places himself on Kuroko’s torso, hugging him.

“Sei-kun. I remember how much I love you and how much it irritates you when Kise-kun’s hugging me and then proceeding to ravish me when we’re left alone.” The bluehead giggles.

“My love,” Akashi sighs, still at his torso, “I love you, Tetsuya.”

“Please continue, Seijuurou-kun. I want to know.” Kuroko places his hands on those soft crimson locks and Akashi relaxes from it.

“They held you at gunpoint for more than 48 hours, contacted us, me, to arrange a meet so we can exchange interest. My freedom to yours. I was willing to take it. The four of them, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou and Atsushi vehemently refused it. Even going as far as locking me in the cellars at our basement. Saying that there are more ways. I agreed and joined them. That was when I found out that it wasn’t me who they want. It was my father. And it must’ve come to them that if we exchanged, father would cooperate more, than if it was you. They sent me a live feed of it and I almost strangled father to his death when I knew. He threw you out but you were protecting him.”

“Atsushi held me down using his weight, although it took Shintarou and Daiki their broken wrists before he could do it. The feed was cut off then, but not traced. It took another hellish 6 hours to pinpoint your location. But you knew it was a trap.”

Kuroko shuddered at his memory of it. His mind flashed him when he was chained to a rusted post and was bleeding from it.

“I don’t know how but you got out and set off the building on fire and left us breadcrumbs to know that it was trap and for us to know that you are planning an escape.”

He paled some more when he remembered how he had to stop his whimpers of pain as he slid the chain to its post to get out. He remembered how he found fuels in the back of what looks like a storage room and in the opposite room he found a cluster bomb and a pipe bomb ready to be detonated. He was dehydrated and wobbly on his knees but this was a trap. He had to do something, or they’ll harm his family. His Sei-kun.

“Amongst others, we also found a drawing of a rectangular stuff aboard a boat near the entrance and I’ve figured that if you were planning to escape, it had to be at the docks where there are storage containers, aboard a boat, not at a sea port. It goes downhill from there because their is only one docks open and there are workers about. So the answer is at the abandoned one.”

He can still feel his hands shaking, remembering as he try to minimize the power, if not disable the bombs. And then the anger under his skin that reminded him that they were a danger to his family sent his adrenaline in haywires, and he designed the bomb to go off on a certain time, while he makes his escape. It was more easy that way. He programmed the cellular phone on timer rather than by call and adjusted a few tweaks here and there. Kuroko attempted to escape but he was weak and he can barely walk a mere 5 meters without a support. He was noticed, of course and he had to make do and still run as fast as he can, but when he was at probably, 18, 19, or 20 meters far from the building where he was captive, the bomb exploded. And of course his pursuers are at a safe distance at the bomb building because they were chasing him, as they yell profanities his way, because Kuroko bombed their base.

He would snort, honestly. But who’s got the time.

Kuroko wanted to lose them but it’s not gonna happen with his stamina and weakened state. So if you can’t outrun them, then hide. He recognized the smell of the sea and on the way he saw an awfully big anchor that’s too big for a mere boat or even a passenger ship. He put two and two together with how his surrounding looks like an abandoned junkyard with smell of stuff or two rotting and he feels a ‘ping!’ sound on his brain. He quickly sidesteps his pursuers when he got the chance and immediately ran into the burning building. The bluehead falls to his knees and picks up a shrapnel and began carving into the walls. 

Kuroko was having a coughing fit when he finished and ran into the opposite direction of his pursuers. He sees a black sedan under a car wrap, in an effort to hide it, and he quickly wired it.

Thank you for the Conqueror’s training.  
He’s determined to go into the docks because, no, even if he had escaped, he would not risk getting back and letting his family into harm. He’ll go to the docks, set afoot for water and supplies and possibly a new transport, where it isn’t sleek and black and looks really suspicious.

“Tetsuya?” He’s shaken off of his thoughts and memories of what happened when Akashi takes a hold of his cheeks and makes him look at his eyes.

“Are you alright, my love?”

“Just--,” Kuroko holds Akashi’s hands tightly, “I remember feeling relief when I reached the docks. I recognized one of our cars and I breathing normally again. But then, there was a car and I never saw it coming. It hit instantly and I remember gunshots and nothing. And then I heard Kise-kun and Aomine-kun’s voice, telling me to hang on, and that was it.”

Kuroko looks at Akashi questionably after a few seconds that he hasn’t talked.

“You remember everything?” He says slowly.

“Yes, I remember everything now.” And then there were lips on his and he was surprised for a second and then he was kissing back.

After a few more heated kiss and suggestive touches, they were interrupted by the door bursted open.

“TETSU!”

“KUROKOCCHI!!!”

They separated by surprise, but then Kise is gaping at them and Aomine was pointing a treacherous finger at Akashi.

“YOU!” He starts, “You do know that Tetsu’s having an amnesia right now, and you’re taking advantage of it?! You insufferable, bastard, AKASHI, YOU!”

“I didn’t know you know the meaning of insufferable, Mine-chin,” Murasakibara drawls.

“I agree with Murasakibara. Kise! Snap out of it now!” Midorima includes.

“Ku-Ku-KUROKOCCHI!! Waaaaah! Akashicchi tainted you!” He dives for a hug in Kuroko’s bed and that earns him a kick from Akashi.

And before they can gulp, a scissor embeds itself in a hallway right across them just missing Aomine’s dear head.  
“Will you give us some space and shut the hell up if there is nothing important and leave me and Tetsuya alone.” He speaks fluently, all smiles, but then Akashi straightens his head up and they all cower in fear.

“Bb-b-buu-but it’s important. I swear!” Aomine lunges his hands in the air, gesturing desperately.

“What?” Akashi spats.

“We found them, Akashi. They barely escaped the crash, one of them was checked in the downtown hospital.” Midorima explains, straightening his glasses, and clutching a rubber duck.

“Ho?” Akashi says, all creepy with the dark aura looming behind him, his eyes promising murder.

“Daiki, go get Ogiwara-sensei, Tetsuya has regained his memories back. Ryouta, stay with Tetsuya tonight, I had Kagami on for another duty, and give Tetsuya some space. Atsushi and Shintarou will come with me.”

Akashi reaches at his sides drawing a pistol and then a suppressor. He walks to Tetsuya.

“Will it be okay for me to go out again, my love? I promise I’ll be back.”

He kisses Kuroko’s lips after saying be safe and turns on his heels. Putting the silencer on his gun.


End file.
